familievtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Reeks 25
Seizoen 25 is de reeks die loopt van 24 augustus 2015 tot 24 juni 2016. Het seizoen telt 220 afleveringen. De eerste zes afleveringen spelen zich verhaalsgewijs nog af op de avond van de seizoensfinale en enkele dagen nadien. Gedurende de zesde aflevering wordt er een tijdsprong van twee maanden gemaakt. In augustus 2015 wordt Generiek 7 aangepast, waarin een aantal extra personages worden opgenomen: Emma Verdonck, Faroud Kir en Simon Feyaerts worden toegevoegd. Verder krijgt de acteur achter Cédric Van de Caveye een vermelding. Mathias Moelaert en Jelle Van den Bossche zijn niet langer te zien in de generiek, maar hun vertolkers worden wel nog bij naam vernoemd. Marie-Rose De Putter, Arno Coppens, Bart Van den Bossche en Arthur Van den Bossche zijn niet langer te zien in de generiek. Verder dit seizoen maken we kennis met Mila Van den Bossche. Vaste gezichten die verderop het seizoen verdwijnen, zijn achtereenvolgens Marie-Rose De Putter, Estee Eeckelaert, Arno Coppens, Bart Van den Bossche, Sam Renders en Gunther Poucke. 10983164_10153591100522491_4300454197630259444_n.png 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Augustus= FreEco (deel 4) Hannes is razend op Louise omdat ze de politie naar het lokaal van FreEco heeft kunnen leiden. Louise kan hem echter overtuigen om zichzelf aan te melden bij de politie, zodat ze kunnen onderzoeken dat FreEco niet met illegale praktijken bezig is. Het ultieme wraakplan (deel 2) Peter heeft een CO-vergiftiging opgelopen. Hij houdt er geen blijvende hersenschade aan over, omdat Stan hem op tijd naar buiten gebracht heeft. Stan heeft grotere plannen met Peter en is vastberaden hem te laten boeten op een langzame maar pijnlijke wijze. De keuze van Liesbeth (deel 2) Liesbeth heeft beslist om in te gaan op het voorstel van CEO Jack Dean en zal voor enkele maanden naar Los Angeles trekken. Na een hevige ruzie beslist Benny zijn vrouw te steunen en neemt afscheid. Ook Arno en Estee nemen afscheid van hun leventje in België en verhuizen naar Amerika. Cédric in coma (deel 2) Cédric vertoont complicaties en zou hersenschade kunnen oplopen. Veronique maakt zich zorgen over de toestand van haar zoon en valt flauw. De dokter constateert een lage bloeddruk. De volgende dagen gaat het beter met Cédric en mag hij al naar huis. Veronique gaat akkoord indien haar zoon zich houdt aan één voorwaarde: therapie volgen zodat Cédric niet meer zal comazuipen. De scheiding van Marie-Rose en Mathias Marie-Rose is vastbesloten om te scheiden met Mathias, wat het gevolg is van zijn affaire met Trudy. Ze beslist een te verdwijnen uit de omgeving van Mathias en haar familie door een nieuw leven op te bouwen bij haar vriendin Colette in Frankrijk. Het afscheid met de familie valt Marie-Rose zwaar. Ook Mathias verdwijnt voor 2 maanden naar Scandinavië om alles op een rijtje te zetten. De schijndood van Bart (deel 2) Bart heeft zijn dood in scène heeft gezet om de Italiaanse maffia, die de hele familie Dorsey uitgemoord heeft, op een verkeerd spoor te brengen. Terwijl Bart in Los Angeles verblijft bij Ian, proberen Faroud en Sam verschillende pogingen om te kijken of een veilige terugkeer mogelijk is. Bart wordt teleurgesteld en beslist een nieuw leven te beginnen. Mater familias Anna komt samen met Albert over de vloer en worden ingelicht over wat er allemaal gaande is in de familie. Ze stelt Linda voor om de rol van 'mater familias' van Marie-Rose over te nemen. Anna vindt dat ze te oud hiervoor aan het worden is en Marie-Rose dit niet meer kan doen vanuit het buitenland. Nieuwe vriendschappen Peter zoekt contact op met de persoon die hem zogezegd gered heeft van de CO-vergiftiging: Stan. Hij is hem heel dankbaar en spreekt regelmatig met hem af. Peter biedt Stan een job aan als fotograaf en webdesigner bij VDB. Ook Evy kan het steeds beter vinden met Simon. Ze stelt de friends voor om hem de kamer van Thomas te geven. Er wordt een welkomfeest gegeven. Fusie Peter en Veronique zijn blij met het verloop van de charter en het resultaat van hun collecties. Zolang Hanne nog in Milaan verblijft, willen ze Gunther aan boord houden. Door de vlotte samenwerking komt Veronique bij haar broer af met het voorstel om VDB Fashion en Vero Bello te fusioneren. Alle aandeelhouders, inclusief Peter, gaan akkoord met het voorstel. |-|September= De arrestatie van Faroud (deel 1) Faroud wordt beschuldigd voor fraude. Volgens de politie heeft hij wapens en cocaïne, wat als bewijsmateriaal diende voor een case, verborgen gehouden. Faroud roept echter naar Leen dat hij onschuldig is, net voordat hij weggevoerd wordt door de politie. Enkele dagen later vindt Leen een stick terug in een boek met verdere aanwijzingen. Miskraam Veronique krijgt het niet over haar lippen om Benny in te lichten over haar zwangerschap. Na maanden zwijgen biecht ze deze op aan Cédric, die helemaal niet enthousiast is over het idee. Wat later krijgt Veronique een miskraam. Ze eist dat Cédric dit hele voorval geheim houdt, maar hij neemt Mathias in vertrouwen. Strijd voor hoofdontwerper (deel 1) Na de fusie blijkt dat iedereen in het bedrijf een duidelijke functie heeft gekregen. Enkel bij de vacature 'hoofontwerper' staan nog vraagtekens. Zowel Rudi als Hanne stellen zich kandidaat. Wanneer ook Gunther solliciteert voor de job, barst er een strijd los tussen het drietal. Rudi beslist een vuil spel met hem te spelen, wat ervoor zorgt dat Gunther ontslag neemt bij VDB. Aandelen (deel 1) De familie bekijkt Mathias scheef na zijn affaire met Trudy. Hij beslist om zich volledig terug te trekken uit de VDB Holding en te verdwijnen. June kan het niet laten om Mathias' aandelen proberen te bemachtigen. Wanneer de familie inziet dat Mathias de slechtste nog niet is, vergeeft men hem. Hij besluit zijn aandelen te behouden en de banden met de familie terug te verbeteren. Nieuwe liefdes Na al het geflirt van Stan lijkt June toch voor zijn charmes te vallen. Het komt tot een kus in de gebouwen van VDB. Over Peter en Stefanie wordt er geroddeld binnen VDB. De familie en vrienden vinden hun manier van omgang niet gepast voor slechts vrienden te zijn en denken meteen dat de twee een relatie hebben. Niets is echter waar. Ondertussen trekt Mathias in bij Trudy en wordt hij heel close met Veronique. Uitstap naar de Ardennen Nu Linda fulltime werkt en vele hobby's uitoefent, Leen problemen heeft omtrent de arrestatie van Faroud, Guido altijd bij Emma is, Hanne en Maarten in het buitenland vertoeven en Bart en Thomas dood zijn, constateert Jan een leegloop in de familie. Hij beslist om de band met Guido terug te versterken door met de mobilhome naar de Ardennen te trekken. Het tweetal wordt vergezeld door Arthur. De arrestatie van Faroud (deel 2) Met de hulp van Dafina, Evy en Pieter gaat Leen op zoek naar aanwijzingen. Wanneer Pieter een telefoontje krijgt dat Sam in het complot van de zwendel zit, proberen hij en Evy zo snel mogelijk bij Leens huis te geraken. Daar komt het een hoogtepunt waarbij Evy Sam in de rug neerschiet. Sam dient klacht in tegen haar, maar laat deze nadien vallen. Strijd voor hoofdontwerper (deel 2) Hanne heeft een pand gevonden in Milaan, wat ervoor zou kunnen zorgen dat VDB Fashion een eerste winkel in het buitenland opent. Wanneer dan ook nog eens uit een marktonderzoek blijkt dat Hanne haar ontwerpen beter verkopen, beslist Rudi om ook Hanne slecht te praten. Wanneer hij erin slaagt hoofdontwerper te worden, zet Rudi een stap opzij zodat zijn omgeving hem vergeeft en terug accepteert. Depressie (deel 1) Na het vertrek van Guido krijgt Linda meer en meer het gevoel dat niemand haar nog nodig heeft. Ook haar rol als mater familias wordt niet door iedereen geapprecieerd. Het gaat zelfs zo ver dat Linda het gevoel krijgt dat het niet meer botert tussen haar en Jan. Wanneer hij Linda verrast met een vierdaagse uitstap, reageert ze ondankbaar. Mieke heeft schrik dat haar stiefmoeder in een depressie is beland. Simon en Evy Simon vindt dat het broodnodig is dat Evy's kind een vaderfiguur moet hebben. Nadien beseft Evy dat hij gelijk heeft. Ondertussen denkt Stefanie dat er iets moois bloeit tussen de twee. Wanneer Evy Simon vraagt of hij ooit vader wil worden, is hij ervan aangedaan en ontwijkt haar sindsdien. Evy snapt Simons reactie niet aangezien ze hem nooit gevraagd heeft om vader te worden van haar kind. |-|Oktober= De verdwijning van Xavier (deel 1) Delphine duikt op en vertelt Agnes dat Xavier, Delphines ex-lief, spoorloos is en beschuldigt haar moeder van moord. Agnes voelt zich in het nauw gedreven en maakt haar omgeving wijs dat Delphine haar medicatie niet inneemt. Niet veel later betrapt ze Agnes op het knoeien met haar medicatie. Ze beslist alles op te biechten aan Patrick. Al die jaren dacht Agnes dat Delphine Xavier had doodgeslagen met een hamer na een ferme ruzie en vond zijn lijk in haar schuur. Om Delphine uit de gevangenis te houden, besloot ze een put te graven en Xaviers lijk en de hamer te begraven. Depressie (deel 2) Jan krijgt Linda mee naar het bungalowpark. Ze kan het echter niet laten om constant het thuisfront te contacteren, terwijl Jan haar net meenam om te ontspannen en te genieten van elkaar. Ondertussen worstelen Emma en Guido met de keuze van het peterschap. Ze willen zowel Jan als Frank niet teleurstellen. Niko komt met de oplossing: twee peters. Wanneer Linda dit te horen krijgt, voelt ze zich aan de kant geschoven. Operaproject (deel 1) Veronique gaat samen met Rudi naar een operavoorstelling. Daar loopt hij Geoffrey, die kledij ontwerpt voor operagezelschappen, tegen het lijf. Wanneer hij Rudi het voorstel doet om ook te ontwerpen voor de opera, gaat hij akkoord onder de voorwaarden van Peter en Veronique. Al snel blijkt bij VDB dat Rudi de twee moeilijk kan combineren. Zjef merkt op dat Rudi zijn gezondheid verwaarloost. Trudy versus Veronique Trudy en Veronique proberen al een tijdje met elkaar te vechten voor de aandacht van Mathias. Mathias voelt zich steeds meer in een hoekje gedreven door Trudy en beslist te verhuizen. Nu Simon terug zijn intrek bij Jan en Linda heeft genomen, mag Mathias een tijdje logeren bij de friends. Trudy gaat zwaar in de clinch met Veronique en geeft haar de schuld van Mathias' vertrek. Linda's feest Linda vindt het lang geleden dat er nog eens een groot familiefeest werd gehouden. Op haar er terug bovenop te krijgen, beslist Jan om een verrassingsfeest met de familie te organiseren. Wanneer hij Linda hiervan op de hoogte brengt, krijgt Jan de volle laag aangezien hij het feest op dezelfde dag gepland heeft als de première van de musical. Hoewel de première een succes is, valt het door Jan georganiseerde feest in duigen. VDB stort in Een hevige storm komt voorbij Mechelen, waar deze vooral bij VDB zorgt voor ernstige gevolgen. Een deel van het dak stort in waardoor de Van den Bossches en co zich onder het puin bevinden. Terwijl vele mensen het gebouw verlaten, beslist Peter op zoek te gaan naar de anderen. Hij komt al snel een lichtgewonde Simon tegen en gaat met hem op zoek naar de rest. Ook June laat de verzorging voor wat het is en beslist mee te gaan zoeken. Het drietal helpt Veronique onder het puin uit, maar geraakt niet tot bij Stan en Stefanie. Het is June die echter doorzet om hen te vinden. Zij vindt het tweetal terug in dramatische omstandigheden. Stan en Stefanie zitten vast onder zware betonblokken. June krijgt al snel hulp van de brandweermannen, die ervoor zorgen dat de twee onder het puin gehaald worden voordat de rest van het dak instort. Ondertussen helpen Leen, Mieke en Trudy de gewonden. Onder andere Benny, die bij de instorting zijn been heeft verwond, wordt verzorgd. Mieke probeert Zjef, die zich zorgen maakt om Evy en vooral om Rudi, te kalmeren. Hij krijgt echter een paniekaanval. Wanneer blijkt dat Rudi niet in het gebouw was op het moment van de instorting, is Zjef in de wolken. De sfeer verandert alweer snel wanneer de zwangere Evy wordt teruggevonden en afgevoerd wordt met de ambulance. Tijdens de instorting van het dak besloot ze snel zich op te sluiten in een kast, waarmee ze een hele verdieping naar beneden is gevallen. Stan en June beleven een intiem moment en ook Simon geeft toe aan zijn gevoelens voor Stefanie, die zich in een shock bevindt. De verdwijning van Xavier (deel 2) Patrick is geschokt en wilt dat Agnes met haar verhaal naar de politie stapt. Zij weigert maar belt de politie wel op met een anonieme tip over de locatie van Xaviers lijk. Patrick vindt dit niet genoeg en beslist zelf de politie in te lichten. Ondertussen heeft David Contout, een crimineel die indertijd Xavier klusjes bezorgde, bekent dat hij Delphines ex-lief werkelijk heeft vermoord. Agnes vertrekt naar Frankrijk voor ondervragingen. Operaproject (deel 2) Rudi heeft heel veel stress omdat hij goed wil presteren voor zowel de collecties van VDB Fashion als voor de kledij voor de opera. Hij begint zichzelf uit te hongeren, geeft zijn eten over en is constant duizelig. Rudi beslist drugs te gebruiken en alcoholfeestjes te houden met Geoffrey en Alizee. Wanneer Geoffrey hem een mail stuurt met foto's van vroeger, vreest Rudi dat hij Zjef gaat vertellen over zijn drank- en drugsverleden. Veronique en Mathias Veronique en Mathias groeien naar elkaar toe. Wanneer het tot een kus komt, begint Mathias te twijfelen en denkt dat het beter is om afstand van haar te nemen. Veronique wil eventjes weg van alles en iedereen en beslist mee te gaan naar Marie-Rose in Frankrijk met Peter, Anna en Albert. Wanneer ze terugkeert, begint Veronique alsnog een relatie met Mathias. Vooral Trudy en Marie-Rose hebben het moeilijk hiermee. Mieke wint een trip (deel 1) Na het invullen van een enquête over haar werkomstandigheden blijkt Mieke een trip voor 4 personen naar de Ardennen gewonnen te hebben. Mieke's familie en vrienden proberen plekje te bemachtigen. Uiteindelijk kiest ze toch voor Niko, Zjef en Evy. Samen met hen beleeft Mieke onderweg naar en in de Ardennen angstaanjagende momenten. Achteraf ontdekt ze dat dit allemaal opgezet spel was en bepaalde mensen werden ingeschakeld door de friends. Aandelen (deel 2) Wanneer het June en Stan niet lukt om ruzie te veroorzaken in het bedrijf omtrent de toekomst van VDB, wil June het over een andere boeg gooien en samen met Stan bedenken wie van het bedrijf ze kunnen beïnvloeden. Ze komt uit bij Stefanie, die June eeuwig nog steeds dankbaar is voor het redden van haar leven en haar beloofde iets terug te doen. Wanneer ze Stefanie vraagt om haar aandelen te verkopen, weigert ze echter. |-|November= De geboorte Linda is ontzettend blij wanneer Jan zijn peterschap opgeeft om haar meter te laten worden voor hun kleinkind. Als eerbetoon aan Emma's moeder kiezen zij en Guido Olivia als tweede naam van hun ongeboren dochter. Ondertussen komt de geboorte steeds dichterbij en krijgen Guido en Emma schrik om ouders te worden en maken ze veel ruzie. Emma kiest voor een thuisbevalling. Mieke wint een trip (deel 2) Mieke, Niko, Zjef en Evy vinden een Franstalige tiener terug in hun chalet en komen te weten dat hij al 2 dagen bij hen verblijft. Niet veel later nadat de jongen wegloopt, komt de politie bij de friends terecht. Wanneer de inspecteur bloed terugvindt, arresteert hij hen op verdenking van moord. Na de ondervragingen beseft de politie dat ze op een verkeerd spoor zitten en de friends onschuldig zijn. Ongezonde levensstijl Rudi beseft dat hij niet goed bezig is. Hij beseft dat hij een groot probleem heeft met zichzelf, met zijn maaltijden, met zijn alcoholgebruik enz. en neemt Veronique in vertrouwen. Zij neemt Rudi tijdelijk in huis zodat Zjef zijn lief niet in deze toestand moet zien. Rudi maakt Zjef wijs dat hij in Milaan zit met Alizee in verband met de operakostuums. Gewelddadige prostitutie Niko komt op straat een gewonde Nena tegen. Nena is een prostituee die enkele maanden geleden veel hulp kreeg van Niko en friends. Zij profiteerde hier namelijk van en stal hun geld om naar Brussel te kunnen gaan. Niko schakelt Leen in voor verzorging, maar de wondes houden Nena niet tegen om bij klanten in de auto te stappen. Hij wil kost wat kost weten wat er precies gebeurd is met haar. Nieuwe gebouwen Peter en Veronique verschillen in mening over de toekomst van de vernielde gebouwen van VDB. Zij, Mathias en Simon kunnen hem overtuigen om te investeren in nieuwe gebouwen. Stan zet Peter op het spoor van een prachtig nieuw pand voor VDB en June probeert Peter te overtuigen om het huurcontract voor het nieuwe pand te ondertekenen, voor Veronique terug is. |-|December= |-|Januari= |-|Februari= |-|Maart= |-|April= |-|Mei= |-|Juni= 'Personages' 'Hoofdpersonages' VeroniqueS25.jpg|'Veronique'|link=Veronique Van den Bossche PeterS25.jpg|'Peter'|link=Peter Van den Bossche BennyProfiel.jpg|'Benny'|link=Benny Coppens LiesbethS25.jpg|'Liesbeth'|link=Liesbeth Pauwels StefanieS25.jpg|'Stefanie'|link=Stefanie Coppens JanS25.jpg|'Jan'|link=Jan Van den Bossche JuneS25.jpg|'June'|link=June Van Damme Linda-0.jpg|'Linda'|link=Linda Desmet AnnaS25.jpg|'Anna'|link=Anna Dierckx AlbertS25.jpg|'Albert'|link=Albert Thielens LouiseS25.jpg|'Louise'|link=Louise Van den Bossche CédricS25.jpg|'Cédric'|link=Cédric Van de Caveye JelleS25.jpg|'Jelle'|link=Jelle Van den Bossche MathiasS25.jpg|'Mathias'|link=Mathias Moelaert PatrickS25.jpg|'Patrick'|link=Patrick Pauwels AgnesS25.jpg|'Agnes'|link=Agnes Moelaert TrudyS25.jpg|'Trudy'|link=Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme LeenS25.jpg|'Leen'|link=Leen Van den Bossche FaroudS25.jpg|'Faroud'|link=Faroud Kir RudiProfiel-0.jpg|'Rudi'|link=Rudi Verbiest ZjefS25.jpg|'Zjef'|link=Zjef De Mulder EvyS25.jpg|'Evy'|link=Evy Hermans PortretGuido25.jpg|'Guido'|link=Guido Van den Bossche EmmaS25.jpg|'Emma'|link=Emma Verdonck HannahS25.jpg|'Hannah'|link=Hannah Van den Bossche NikoS25.jpg|'Niko'|link=Niko Schuurmans MiekeSeizoen25.jpg|'Mieke'|link=Mieke Van den Bossche SimonS25.jpg|'Simon'|link=Simon Feyaerts 'Nevenpersonages' DelphineWeektrailer.jpg|'Delphine'|link=Delphine Van Winckel StanProfiel.jpg|'Stan'|link=Stan Lauwers PortretArthur25.jpg|'Arthur'|link=Arthur Van den Bossche 'Terugkerende gastpersonages' DerijckeS25.png|'Derijcke'|link=Derijcke SamS25.jpg|'Sam'|link=Sam Renders JennyVerstevenS25.jpg|'Jenny'|link=Jenny Versteven KobeProfiel24.jpg|'Kobe'|link=Kobe Vermiert FrankVerdonckS25.png|'Frank'|link=Frank Verdonck CisMoensS25.png|'Cis'|link=Cis Moens MustoS25.png|'Musto'|link=Musto NenaDeVriendtS25.png|'Nena'|link=Nena De Vriendt FreddySteenhoudtS25.jpg|'Freddy'|link=Freddy Steenhoudt EsteeS25.jpg|'Estee'|link=Estee Eeckelaert AnjaSeizoen25.jpg|'Anja'|link=Anja HannesS25.jpg|'Hannes'|link=Hannes DafinaS25.jpg|'Dafina'|link=Dafina Kir Marie-RoseS25.jpg|'Marie-Rose'|link=Marie-Rose De Putter BartSeizoen25-0.jpg|'Bart'|link=Bart Van den Bossche ArnoS25.jpg|'Arno'|link=Arno Coppens GuntherS25.jpg|'Gunther'|link=Gunther Poucke 'Nieuwe gastpersonages' Meer informatie over gastpersonages uit het 25ste seizoen die geen eigen pagina hebben, vind je hier. IanProfiel.jpg|'Ian'|link=Ian PieterS25.jpg|'Pieter'|link=Pieter Brinck GeoffreyS25.jpg|'Geoffrey'|link=Geoffrey Maaskant MadameJoubertS25.jpg|'Alizée'|link=Alizée Joubert KarenSeizoen25.png|'Karen'|link=Karen MilaVDB.png|'Mila'|link=Mila Van den Bossche 'Recasts' *Vanaf dit seizoen neemt Jelle Florizoone de rol van Guido Van den Bossche over van Jordi Rottier. 'Afleveringen' Voor een overzicht van de afleveringen, zie hier. 'Trivia' 'Lees Meer' *Het gebouw van VDB stort in *Familie: Nieuw Leven Category:Seizoenen